Untitled
by Kin Inu
Summary: YYHIY Hiei's dead or thats what Mia thinks. She's disappeared for 3 years hunting Naraku. Will Naraku prove to be to much for the groups? Better Summary inside i promise! Pairings:HieiOC, KuramaOC KuronueOc, YusKeiko, KuwaYukina, InuKag, MirSan.


**Untitled**

_By Kin Inu_

_Summary: "Hiei, no! Don't die! Don't give in!" Mia cried. "Hiei I love you." He looked at her as she said those words, his crimson eyes locked on hers. "Please Hiei."_

_ "It's…his…fault…not…yours…" Hiei gasped……_

_Rated T for content. NON Character Death except for Naraku and maybe Kikyo. Pairings: Miroku/Sango, Kagome/InuYasha, Hiei/OC, Kurama__/OC, Kuwabara/Yukina, Yusuke/Kei__ko. _

_Disclaimer: I __**DO NOT**__ own Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha or any of either anime/manga's characters. I __**DO NOT**__ own Soyari she belongs to a friend Kitsune Lily._

_I __**do**__ however claim ownership to Mia and Chick as they are my OC's_

_Prologue_

"Why?" Hiei asked as Mia ran her hand through his chest and brought her dagger to his throat.

"So that my master Naraku can absorb your corpse and gain your power!" Mia snickered as she pulled her hand out of his chest and brought her dagger away from his throat. She had punctured his lung. Hiei fell to the ground. Suddenly Mia was on her knee's beside him, her one arm around his shoulders, her other hand on his wound.

"He made you do this didn't he?" Hiei gasped.

"Hiei, I'm so sorry. A dark miko…" Mia stopped as the lump in her throat grew larger and the tears began to flow from her eyes. "Hold on, Kurama will be here soon and he'll be able to help you."

"It's too late for that. Tell the fox to tell Yukina."

"Tell Yukina what?"

"He'll know," Hiei's breaths were coming in short laboured gasps, as his lung filled with blood.

"Hiei no! Don't die! Don't give in!" Mia cried. "Hiei I love you." as she said, at those words, his crimson eyes locked on hers. "Hiei please."

"It's...his…fault…not…yours," Hiei whispered as the life left his eyes. Mia closed them and looked over to the edge of the clearing. She saw InuYasha and Yoko Kurama running towards her. She gathered Hiei's lifeless body in her arms and met them half way.

"What happened?!" Kurama demanded.

"Naraku had a dark miko take control of me. She forced me to…to attack Hiei," Mia replied silently.

"That bastard," InuYasha and Kurama muttered in unison.

"I'm so sorry. I know that won't bring Hiei back but… Kurama he told me to tell you to tell Yukina," Mia informed as she handed Hiei to the Kitsune.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

"Away. I don't want this to happen again. I'm going to kill Yokai and get stronger so that I can kill Naraku," Mia replied, a low growl escaping her throat, as she turned and walked into the trees.

"Wait!" Kurama called, but Mia was already gone.

**Chapter 1**

_3yrs later._

"Do you think we'll ever see Mia again?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. We've been looking for her for three years now, and she always eludes us. She'll come to us when she's ready though. She…"Kagome trailed off.

"She what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Never mind," Kagome replied.

"She doesn't know does she?" Yusuke asked.

"Course not. She ran off before it happened," InuYasha replied as he sniffed the air. "Wolves," he growled. No sooner had he said the words did a pack of wolves appear up ahead.

"Those aren't Kouga's wolves," Miroku said.

"Come on they're coming this way, maybe its Ginta and Hikaku," Kagome replied, but as the wolves approached she realized that she didn't recognize the wolf demon leading them. However Kilala gave a mew then jumped off Sango's shoulder and ran towards them.

Mia heard a familiar mew come from up front as Kai gave a disgruntled cry. "Kai what's the matter?"

"A two tailed cat demon just ran past me and is headed your way," Kai replied just as the cat jumped onto Mia.

"Kilala?" Mia said. The little cat just mewed. "Kai is there a group of travelers up ahead?"

"Yeah and one's running this way," Kai answered. Kai had short black hair, and piercing amethyst eyes, his ears were slightly pointed and he wore armour (much like Kouga's). Mia walked up beside him and froze when she saw Sango running towards them.

"Kilala!" Sango called but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mia. "Mia? Mia Komatashi? Is that you?"

"Sango it's been a while," Mia replied stiffly.

"Mia!" Shippo cried excitedly when he saw her as he ran up and gave her a hug, but pulled away when he felt Mia stiffen.

"Hello Shippo, Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku," Mia greeted then her eyes fell on Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama. "Hello Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama."

"What the hell? You run off for 3 years and all we get is a 'hello'?" Yusuke asked.

"Everyone this is Kai. Members of his pack found me wounded and close to death. They brought me to their den and treated me like one of their own however after 2 weeks my wounds were healed and I was ready to start hunting Naraku again. Kai had managed to befriend me and offered to come along, naturally a dozen wolves came with us," Mia informed. "That was about a year ago shortly after Naraku's demonic aura reappeared."

"Listen we're all hunting the same guy, so why don't we travel together?" Kagome suggested.

"No thanks Kagome but…" Mia trailed off.

"Damn it Mia that was 3 years ago!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're not the one who held him in your arms while he died because of a wound you gave him!" Mia retorted. "You know that you would feel the same damn way I feel now if it had been InuYasha and yourself instead of Hiei and me!"

"It wasn't your fault you were under a dark miko's spell," Kagome reminded the emotional hanyou.

"Only because I was too weak to resist!" Mia cried tears stinging the back of her eyes. "And look what happened! I ended up killing the man I loved, the man I still love even though he's dead! You don't know what it's like to hear a gurgle in his breath as his lung fills with blood! You don't know how it feels to see hurt and anger in his eyes while he's telling you something completely different!"

"Your right I don't. But I also think that you should stop running from your past. My mom has been worried sick about you for these last 3yrs because you ran off and decided to stay in the Feudal Era. Koenma's the only one that's staying optimistic. Genkai says she regrets the fact that one of the only people who could control Yusuke and Kuwabara's idiocy decided to run off. Don't you get it? There have been countless people affected by your decision to run off. There's us, then there's Koenma, Botan, Genkai, Yukina, my family, and many others," Kagome explained.

"Kai I think that it's time we take our leave," Mia said as she started off. "Bye guys. If we both keep hunting Naraku we're bound to run into each other again. Kagome tell your mom that I say hi and that I'm alive and well. Actually pass that along to Genkai and Koenma as well. Tell Koenma that I may consider returning to our time after Naraku has been killed and I have exacted my revenge but not before then. See ya."

"Mia!" Kurama called, but she was already a fair piece up the trail and was still running. Kai gave them an apologetic look, before he and his wolves took off running after Mia.

"We should have told her," Kuwabara sighed.

"I was trying to. She's been scared emotionally by this. To kill someone she felt so fondly of at only 15 was hard on her. It was hard on us all but hardest on her. She needs to know that we convinced Sesshomaru to resurrect Hiei using the Tensaiga, and now he's out looking for her," Kurama said.

"Mia are you sure that you don't wish to travel with your friends?" Kai asked.

"I'm sure. It brings back to many painful memories. Hiei was the kind of guy that had been hurt so many times that he had built a wall around his heart and his emotions. He didn't give his trust easily. It took me nearly a year to earn it. He viewed himself Forbidden because that's what the Ice Maidens called him and other demons. He was a Fire apparition born of an Ice apparition. The Ice Maidens fearing that Hiei would grow up and kill them cast him away to die. He has a younger sister an Ice Maiden, named Yukina, although she didn't know Hiei was her brother. He refused to tell her even though she was looking for him. I think he was afraid that she would be ashamed of him, because of what he was. He was a killer and a thief," Mia explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kai asked.

"Because I want you to see where I'm coming from," Mia replied.

"Perfect. Everything is falling into place nicely," Naraku sneered. He had been watching Mia through Kana's mirror. "Kagura, I want you to pay Mia and Kai a visit. Kill them if you can but more importantly wound them so that they can be torn limb from limb by lower class demons."

"As you wish," Kagura said dryly. She walked outside and pulled a feather out of her hair and flew off. _Kill them if I can! How weak does he think I am?!_ Kagura thought venomously.

"What the fuck?!" Yusuke asked as yet another demon attacked them.

"Naraku must be up to something. For all these demons to come after us is no coincidence," Sango pointed out, as a familiar shadow passed over head.

"Kagura," InuYasha growled.

"Where's she going? She didn't even see us or if she did she paid us no notice," Shippo mused.

"What's Naraku up to? You don't think he could be going after Mia do you?" Miroku asked.

"Nah, that's too obvious," Kuwabara replied.

"That's what he wants us to think. Let's go we have to find Mia before she does," InuYasha said.

"Dance of Dragons!" Kagura yelled. Mia and Kai jumped aside the whirlwinds. She heard a wolf yelp and knew that another one had been killed by Kagura's malicious onslaught, 10 wolves had been killed already. Mia knew with a heavy heart that the remaining two would most likely be killed as well.

"Stay away from my wolves!" Mia growled.

"Ha, ha. Dance of Dragons!" Kagura laughed. Mia and Kai jumped aside however Mia saw that one of the two remaining wolves was going to be hit by the attack. Mia jumped out of the tree she was in and pushed the wolf out of the way, she then curled up into a ball as the whirlwind hit her. Mia bit her lower lip as the 'wind' cut her and tore through her flesh. "Your loyalty to those flea bags is inspiring but it also leaves you weak! Dance of Blades!" Mia stayed curled up on the ground and waited for the blades to tear into her back. They never did, instead she felt something warm on her arm, right as the smell of blood made its way to her nose. Hesitantly she uncurled and looked over her shoulder. Kai stood in between her and the attack, his arms outstretched. Mia's eyes widened in horror as his arms fell away from his body in two pieces, they had been severed at the elbow and at the shoulder, and then the rest of him fell apart. He had literally been cut to pieces.

"Kai!" Mia shouted enraged. "Kagura this is where you die." Mia drew her katana's and charged the Wind Sorceress.

"Dance of Dragons!"

Mia had no time to drop and curl into a ball or to jump out of the way. Whirlwind after whirlwind hit her. A pain filled cry tore out of Mia's throat. Mia was dropped to the ground as the attack ended. She dug the tip of one of her katana's into the ground and stood up. She sheathed her other katana and grabbed a dagger that was sheathed on her thigh and threw it at Kagura. She merely laughed and stepped out of the way. Mia staggered forward both katana's in hand, barely clinging to consciousness. "I'll kill you even if it kills me!" Mia growled. "I won't let you get away with killing Kai and his wolves."

"My, we are a stubborn one aren't we? Dance of Dra…" Kagura stopped short mid-sentence. Mia looked and saw a sword tip protruding through her chest. She stumbled forward, grabbed a feather from her hair and flew off. Mia struggled to stay conscious as she prepared to face this new foe. However it was all pointless. Mia fell to the ground and into sweet unconsciousness.

"Damn, who was that? I guess it really doesn't matter as long as he kills the bitch," Kagura said as she flew along, a swarm of Saimyosho surrounded her. Her wound wasn't a fatal wound but it would still take a while to heal.

"Hiraikotsue!"

Kagura looked over and saw the giant boomerang coming towards her. She looked down and saw, Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Yusuke, and Kuwabara running towards her. "It's too late for the hanyou and her wolf companion!" Kagura called down. Kurama launched out of a tree right beside her, rose in hand.

"Rose whip!"

"Bastard! You cannot hit me!" Kagura laughed as the Saimyosho formed a wall in front of her blocking Kurama's attack. She flew to a higher elevation and flew off.

"Damn," InuYasha growled. "Come on. We can still find her." They ran further down the path and where shocked to see Kai's dismembered corpse. There was no sign of Mia though.

"She's safe," Kurama said. "Hiei was here as well."

"Come on. Maybe he took her to that damn cave he's been living in," Yusuke suggested.

"Maybe. But we're at least 2 days away from it," Shippo pointed out.

"Remember Hiei's a demon and is super fast, he's probably there already or is at least close." Kagome said. "Hey Kurama if you changed into your Yoko form you'd be able to get there by tonight and find out if they're there right? Then you could come back and let us know."

"I should be able to do that," Kurama said, as he switched into his Yoko form. "If I'm not back by tomorrow night assume that I've either been killed or captured."

"Be careful Kurama," Kagome said as the Kitsune ran off.

"Come on we should at least follow or head in that general direction," Kuwabara sighed.

"There should be a village not far from here where we should be able to find lodgings," Miroku suggested.

"Crooked monk," Yusuke muttered.

"Would you rather sleep outside? On the ground?" Sango asked.

"No," Yusuke replied.

"Well then keep your mouth shut," Sango ordered.

Mia awoke later that night. She was in a cave and a fire was burning merrily beside her, with fish cooking over it. "Your awake," a strangely familiar voice mused from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Mia demanded, as a wave of emotions washed over her. She slowly sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. She saw nothing but shadow. Her shirt lay by the fire and her whole torso from her underarms down had been wrapped in bandages, her arms from her elbow to her wrists were wrapped as well. "Tell me who the hell you are!"

"If you don't know then why should I tell you?" the voice asked. Mia felt the tears burning the back of her eyes. She knew that voice.

"Is this some sick joke? Naraku? I killed him! I held him in my arms as he died and you have the balls to disguise yourself as Hiei to try and win my trust? To have me drop my guard so that you can kill me?" Mia spat vehemently, as the figure walked out of the shadows.

"Baka onna," he said. "Do I look like Naraku? Do I smell like Naraku? Do I look dead?" Hiei asked, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"How?" Mia asked disbelieving.

"They managed to convince Sesshomaru to resurrect me using his sword the Tensaiga. I was actually kind of surprised to find out that you had run off. I, like you haven't seen the others in 3yrs. I've been looking for you," Hiei replied.

"Why? Why would you of all people look for me for three years? To kill me?" Mia asked.

"If I wanted you dead I would have let Kagura kill you," Hiei replied.

"Then why?" Ma asked again.

"I don't know. For some reason I was strangely compelled to find you. Do you still mean what you said to me those three years ago?" Hiei asked.

"You mean if I still love you?" Mia asked and Hiei nodded his head. "Yes I still love you. I know it's stupid but I can't help it."

"It's not stupid," Hiei replied. "You are the only one who knowing who and what I am openly stated your feelings for me."

"So what of it?" Mia asked.

"I am the Imiko of the Ice Maidens, the Forbidden Child, unable to love and find love, yet you openly confessed your love to me. Why?"

"Because I don't care about what the Ice Maidens called you; I don't care what you did in the past. I like you have been shunned by countless people but I chose to deal with it in a different way than you but who gives a rat's ass? What happened in the past happened. My question is have you found the ability to love? Or is your heart still frozen over?" Mia asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Baka onna you're beginning to sound like the hag back home," Hiei replied, curtly. Mia gasped looking hurt. "It's not like that anyway." Hiei muttered in a low voice that Mia was unable to hear.

"You Hiei seem to be incapable of showing any emotion but anger; therefore I had assumed that you had shut your emotions off from the world. And I see I was right. I opened my heart to you Hiei but I see that you still are unable of doing the same so I guess I'm just going to have to accept that," Mia replied.

"I guess you are. Damn it fox quit sneaking around outside and come in out of the rain!" Hiei snapped, just as Kurama appeared in the mouth of the cave.

"So you sensed me did you?" Kurama asked.

"What the hell do you think? How much did you over hear?" Hiei demanded.

"Enough to know that you haven't changed. It's good to see that you're alive and well" Kurama responded.

"How the hell did you find us?" Hiei asked.

"We've traveled past this area before and each time we did we found and followed your scent here but we always found the cave empty but with signs that someone had been living here. So when we found where Mia had fought Kagura and we found your scent we figured that you may have brought her here. So with us being two days away, for humans on foot that is, I switched into my Yoko form and came here hoping to find the two of you here and it looks like I got lucky," Kurama replied.

"I've gotta get out of here," Mia said suddenly as she stood up and grabbed her shirt and would have fallen down again had Hiei not caught her.

"Baka onna you're too wounded to leave," he said. Mia pulled away from Hiei and drew her one of her katana's.

"Who the hell are you?! The Hiei I knew wouldn't care if I left in the condition I'm in now let alone if I fell flat on my face. So who the hell are you?!" Mia asked vehemently. Not waiting for an answer she ran towards Hiei katana leading but a hand grabbed her by the arm. "Kurama let go of me you bastard." She growled as she struggled against his grip. "It's not Hiei. I killed him. Held him in my arms and watched him die! There's no way in hell he's Hiei! Now let me go!" Hiei walked forward and punched Mia in the gut. She dropped her katana and fell to the ground clutching her gut.

"Baka onna! It's me, your father was killed in a car crash, and your mother, your demon side of you, was killed by a demon by the name of Kemaru. I have a sister by the name of Yukina. Got it now? Those are things only the real me could know. I'm no damn imposter!" Hiei spat as he crouched down in front of her. Mia looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"It really is you," she cried as she threw her arms around his neck. As she knew he would he stiffened but then he did the unexpected and wrapped his arms around her.

"About time you came around," he whispered in her ear. "I was worried about you." Hiei said in a voice that only Mia could hear as he helped her sit down with her back against the cave wall.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Kurama slipped out of the cave and ran back to the others. "Were they there?" Kagome asked when they met up with him.

"Yeah they were there. He's changed. He's changed a lot," Kurama replied.

"From how worried you sound I'd say he hasn't changed for the better has he?" Yusuke asked.

"No he has changed for the better. I think. However it's not him I'm worried about," Kurama replied.

"Then who the hell are you worried about?" InuYasha asked.

"Mia. She still loves him, but it doesn't seem as if he can show any emotion other than anger. There is a glimmer of hope, however. Once Mia realized it was him he asked her if she still loved him, it sounded like his very existence hung on whether or not so did or did not love him. However he never told her whether he loved her or not," Kurama replied.

"He did all this while you where there?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I was standing outside the cave entrance listening in," Kurama replied.

"So you where eavesdropping?" Kagome asked. "You know Hiei probably sensed your energy so he acted like he didn't know for a while, but meanwhile he guarded his words while talking to Mia."

"Knowing Hiei that's probably true," Kurama replied.

"Hiei can we get away from here before the others get here?" Mia asked, looking anxious.

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to deal with all the questions of why I did what I did and for the judgment about it as well," Mia replied.

"Knowing them they probably no longer care about that incident three years ago. They are probably happy just having us back. And besides I'm alive, and so are you. Don't worry about it," Hiei responded.

"Hiei can I ask you something personal?" Mia asked. Hiei gave her a funny look and nodded his head. "I need to know. What are your feelings towards me?" Hiei's eyes widened and his face turned just about as red as his eyes. "You asked me last night and I replied. Hiei I need to know. Please. I know acknowledging feelings is hard for you but everyone has the right to them even you." He looked reluctant to answer but he eventually did.

"I…I…" Hiei trailed off as he walked towards her. He crouched down in front of her and grabbed her arms and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away quickly, but initiated another more heated kiss. Mia quickly broke it off when she heard a noise at the cave entrance. Kurama was standing there, his emerald green eyes wide with shock. "Tell anyone about this and I will kill you fox." Hiei threatened the walls around his emotions returning as quickly as they had left. Mia sighed hopelessly and shook her head.

"Mia!" Shippo beamed as he bounded into the cave, and straight towards her. He gave her a quick hug before asking. "You're not going to run away again are you?"

"No, I'm not going to run away again," Mia answered. "I promise."

"Where the hell are they? I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind for making us search not only for Naraku for three years but their sorry asses and then when we found one of them she has to go and run off again!" Yusuke bellowed as he walked in.

"Yusuke I see you haven't changed at all," Mia giggled. "Still as hot headed and rude as ever."

"Damn straight! It's one of the only things that make this job any fun. That and making fun of Koenma," Yusuke joked. "So how the hell have you been?"

"Good. I guess. How's about you?" Mia asked.

"Horrible, I've had to look at Kuwabara's ugly mug for three years," Yusuke teased.

"Shut up Urameshi. Yukina doesn't find my face ugly. I feel sorry for poor Keiko though. She married you and now she has to look at you face everyday your home. Not to mention how much you make her worry," Kuwabara retorted.

"Wait just a minute. Kuwabara you're dating Yukina? Wonder what she sees in you. And Yusuke you married Keiko? When did this happen?"

"About a year ago," Yusuke replied.

"Any talk about having kids?" Mia asked.

"Actually we have a daughter that will be three months old on Saturday," Yusuke said blushing just a little.

"Then there's poor Kuwabara who doesn't have to contribute anything to having kids with Yukina. That's probably a good thing though," Mia teased.

"Just the thought of chibi Kuwabara's running around scares me," Kurama said as he couldn't resist poking fun at Kuwabara occasionally.

"Shut up all of you!" Kuwabara griped.

"Shall we head to Kaede's village? If we leave now we should be there by sunset and then we can go through the well and you guys can report to Koenma and Genkai and I can re-supply," Kagome suggested.

"No way guys I told you that I won't go back until Naraku is dead," Mia retorted.

"Well now that's just too damn bad cause we're gonna drag you there whether you want us to or not. The same goes for you Hiei," Yusuke replied.

"Hn." Mia and Hiei answered in unison.

"Fine I'll go along. Koenma better damn well appreciate it though," Mia growled. Mia and Hiei gathered their belongings and followed the others out of the cave. Mia was at the back of the group and falling more and more behind as her wounds still hadn't healed and were slowing her down. Hiei fell back with her so that she wouldn't be alone. Finally he got fed up with her refusing any help from anyone that he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the village.

Once there they didn't linger long as they headed to the well. Once on the other side Yusuke pulled out his communicator and contacted Botan so that she could make a portal for them to go to the Spirit World. "See you guys later. Let's say 3 days? Does that give everyone enough time to visit there family?" Kagome asked.

"Make it 5 and we're set," Yusuke said. "We're so close to finding Naraku that we may not be back for a while and there's no guarantee that any of us will come back alive."

"Thank's Yusuke trust you to rain on our parade," Kuwabara grumbled as the portal to Spirit World opened up.

"Quit whining and move!" Mia barked as she shoved Kuwabara through the portal.

As soon as her feet hit the floor in Koenma's office she instantly regretted coming as she and Hiei both where surrounded by guards. "Hey diaper breath call off your minions! Or I'll up and leave again!" Mia growled. Koenma's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he realized that it was Mia and Hiei standing in the middle of his office ready for a fight. His guards looked at Koenma, who nodded his head, before backing off. "Smart move. In the 3 years that I've been gone I have honed my swordsmanship skills to near perfection, increased my ability to use my Yoki as a weapon, now if I am disarmed I can use my Yoki to form a sword or to manipulate my surroundings to my advantage, I have also learned the art of ninjutsu. I was a mercenary for the last 3 years. You little underlings would have been dead in seconds had you tried anything." Mia growled.

"Well...they won't make that mistake again," Koenma replied. He looked at Mia and was terrified. When he looked at her and Hiei he no longer saw well trained fighters, no, he saw mercenaries. He saw people who could single handed wipe out the his entire guard. There Yoki was 10x's more powerful than when they had left, they were now Upper A class Yokai. "Anyway Yusuke I want and update about how things are going in the feudal era."

Yusuke told Koenma everything that had been happening in the last few months and how close they were to finding Naraku. "It's weird it's like he knows were getting close so he keeps trying to kill us," Yusuke said.

"That's exactly what he's trying to do. Did you think that he would just let you waltz in and kill him?" Mia asked. "I mean seriously how stupid can you be?"

"Anyway, that will suffice. Arigatou Yusuke. You and Kuwabara may leave I want to talk to Kurama, Hiei, and Mia alone," Koenma requested. When the two idiots had left the room Koenma sighed before turning his attention to the remaining three demons in his office. He was no longer afraid of Mia and Hiei seeing as how they were just the same as they were 3 years ago when they were dealing with him.

"What do you want diaper boy?" Mia asked. Ok maybe she wasn't the same.

"I have a small mission for the 3 of you while you're still here. A new demon signature has just appeared in the Human Realm, near Genkai's and I want you three to go after him and bring him here," Koenma said as he handed a file to Kurama.

"Isn't that the detective's job?" Hiei asked curtly.

"Hai. Normally, however this is relatively simple. Kurama could probably do this on his own however there is the slight possibility of things going wrong therefore you two will go with him," Koenma ordered.

"I am NOT your servant," Mia growled. "And if it's so simple that Kurama could do it on his own why not let him?"

"Because the demon we're going after is Kuronue," Kurama whispered.

"Wait Kuronue as in your dead partner Kuronue?" Mia asked.

"The very same. I remember Kagome mentioning that 4 years ago, before we started traveling with her that they had found a bat demon near death in not far away from a bamboo trap. I put it down to a mere coincidence seeing how they didn't have a name and I had seen Kuronue die," Kurama replied. "Come on lets go. Where's he headed?"

"He's headed straight to Genkai's. I'll have Botan take you there so you can meet him there. Kurama, I'm going to warn you now that if he poses a threat we will kill him," Koenma cautioned. Kurama glared at the toddler before nodding.

"That's why you want us to go along isn't it? To kill him in case Kurama can't?" Mia asked angrily.

"Hai," Koenma said.

"You're despicable," Mia spat before walking through the portal that Botan had opened for them.

Once at Genkai's they could feel a strong Yoki heading their way. "Is that him?" Mia asked Kurama.

"Hai," Kurama replied. Mia flicked her tail in excitement her ears twitching taking in every sound in the area. Kurama looked excited, scared, and nervous all at the same time.

"Relax fox or you'll give us away," Hiei warned. Genkai stepped out on the deck and looked at all three of them. It's about time you two came back. Come on you've got a few minutes before he gets here." They followed the elderly woman inside and waited.

As predicted he arrived at Genkai's five minutes later and knocked on the door, Yukina answered it and lead the bat to where everyone else was sitting.

Kuronue took the scene in quickly, a blond half breed with dog ears and a tail sat beside a fire demon, both had their weapons on their laps. An elderly woman sat on a mat beside a fire. It screamed trap but he entered the room any way. "Can I help you?" the elderly woman asked.

"Might you be Genkai?" Kuronue asked. She nodded her head and looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I heard rumour in the Makai that you may know the where abouts of Yoko Kurama." As if in response to his inquiry Kurama walked into the room.

"It's been a while Kuro-kun," Kurama said. Kuronue whirled around to look at Kurama but all he saw was a read head teenager with emerald green eyes.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" Kuronue asked.

"May be this will help you," Kurama replied as he switched into his Yoko form.

"Y...Y...Yoko?" Kuronue questioned as he stared at the silver haired Kitsune. "Holy Shit I thought you were dead. I came here following rumours with no hard core evidence other than the fact that a seemingly human teenager wielded plants as deadly weapons at the Dark Tournament."

"I thought the same of you Kuro-kun. How is it that you are alive?" Kurama asked switching back into his human form.

"A human girl and a half breed demon found me, shortly after you had left. I had managed to get myself out of the trap but didn't make it far from there. They treated my wounds and stayed with me till I was recovered enough to go on my own. Then I started looking for you. Only to hear that you were killed by a human hunter. Well that's what everyone thinks anyway," Kuronue replied.

"Hn. I see you haven't changed much," Kurama said, Kuronue still wore the same style outfit he had when he had last saw him. "I however have. After I was wounded I fled to the Human Realm and inhabited this body. I no longer steal and I have a human mother whom I love dearly, and as an added bonus I now work for Spirit World hunting demons."

"Shit man you've done like a total 360. That's alright cause I've changed to. I like you no longer steal, for a living I was actually doing body guard work for Yomi when I heard rumour that you were alive and living in the Human Realm. Wait you work for Spirit World Hunting demons? Let me guess you have to take me there huh?"

"Hai. Gomen it's for safety reasons. But I'll tell Koenma that you can be trusted and take responsibility for your actions. Although that may mean you have to help us with our current mission," Kurama replied.

"Which is?"

"We travel 500 years into the pas t and try to destroy the demon Naraku," Kurama replied.

"Kick ass I am so totally there. Anything to run with you again Yoko," Kuronue replied as a portal opened for them to go back to Spirit World.


End file.
